


Moving With The Elements

by Romanse



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hand-drawn Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse
Summary: Hello K/S lovers!I'm posting this last TOS K/S art here.  This is art is a companion piece to the previously posted K/S Reboot art entitled:  "Stars in the Galaxy".    Since they really do go together I'm going to also post that one here too.   HAPPY HOLIDAYS!P.S:  If there are any readers of "Misplaced Agent" here, I am writing everyday on the next and last installment.  Gotta be done in 2016! http://romanseartfanfic.com





	

 


End file.
